Snap
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Camera's and confessions just don't go together very well request story also very short


Name:Ayumi Suchiru

Age: same as karou

Crush:karou

I opened the door to the abandoned music room a.k.a the host club of my school where two of my best friends resided, I opened the door to come with the greeting of "welcome to the host club, my lady who would you like to see" Tamaki said his hand grabbing mine in his prince persona. I felt my eye brow twitch I had never really got Tamaki sometimes he freaked me out a little. I laughed it off telling him I was here to see hikaru and kaoru, I saw his face fall flat as I told him this but he pointed me over in their direction anyway.

The hitachiin twins and I had been friends since we were little both my mother and theirs both worked in the fashion industry so I had known them practically since birth. I could tell them apart no matter what they did to make themselves different, I knew them like the back of my hand. Hikaru was always the more bashful one and kaoru was always the gentler one and also the one I had fallen in love with, they both meant to world to me but kaoru was more.

I walked over to the place where they were a smile gracing my features noticing that they were playing the game where you had to pick out who was who. I decided to have some fun walking up behind them, the girls noticed my presence but I put a finger to my mouth telling them to keep quite. They did so a smirk now came to my face, I kissed the one that was hikaru on the check announcing that it was him then I moved to kaoru repeating what I had done to the other. I watched as a blush tinted both their cheeks at my actions a laugh erupting from my throat "yo , now since I got it right what is my reward" I said my fingers making the victory sign as a cheesy grin reached my face.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with their smirking face ohhh nooo I backed away from them my hands out in front of me as to brace myself of what was to come. I watched as their feet left the ground there arms wrapping around me in a tight hug as we all fell to the floor "Ayumi!" they shouted as we finally made impact with the floor. At that we all started laughing my hands patting their backs returning the hug I got from them. "well look what we have here" I heard a voice chuckle from above us, we all looked up to find kyoya a clip board in one hand while his other held the rim of his glasses a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at the situation before him.

"Ahh kyoya nice to see you again" I said a sheepish grin on my face as we moved from each other finally standing up. " indeed it is nice to see you are in good health Miss Suchiru" he said as he smiled at me "please how many times do I have to tell you all to call me Ayumi" I said smiling back my hands on my hips for emphases on my point. i watched a kyoya nodded turning around giving me a wave goodbye I swayed my head back and forth sometimes I wondered about that guy he was probably the second scariest next to Tamaki in my books, I turned back to hikaru and kaoru a playful frown on my face "now, now how many times do I have to tell you boys to behave yourselves" I said my finger making the tsk tsk motion.

"Oh I believe I have lost count but I wouldn't mind if you punished me my dear Ayumi-chan" hikaru said in his play seductive voice, I smirked back at him my fist hitting him over the head. "Ouch ami chan that hurt" he said his hand holding the place where I had hit him. i heard kaoru laugh " you did deserve it hikaru you know better than to do those sort of things to ami" he said his voice soft and sweet, I smiled at them I would never get tired of these two they always made me feel special always made me feel like I was something.

"kaoru is right you know, u know better than to mess with me hahahahahahah (evil laugh)" I said as I watch hikaru glare at me as he started to walk away, my eyebrow raised I confusion "where are u going hika?" I said smiling at the use of his nickname "I'm going to get and ice pack, and don't call me that" I laughed as I watched him walk through the door slamming it behind him.

I turned back to kaoru to see him laughing as well "nice one ami" he said as he came over to me patting my shoulder approving my actions. I nodded smiling my head falling into his chest not being able to control myself from laughing anymore I was soon joined by his own laughter; we sat there laughing for a few minutes. We had finally composed ourselves and we were now walking down the halls of the school talking about this and that "so ami do you have your sets sight on someone yet" kaoru said his elbow nudging at my ribs jokingly.

Well I may as well tell the truth I mean it's not like he has to know it's him "well actually" I began a blush forming on my cheeks as I thought about it my hand scratching the back of my head sheepishly. I looked at kaoru to find a scowl on his face "what's wrong kaoru?" I said my hand reaching up to touch his cheek, but instead he grabbed my wrist bringing me flush against him his face mere inches from mine.

"Who is he Ayumi" he said his voice holding a tinge of threat? Jealousy? I felt his breath fan over my face my blush becoming reader at the close proximity of our faces "kaoru it's ….. it's" I said my voice stuttered as I tried to confess, I looked up to find his face still serious waiting for my answer "it's you kaoru" I said my face turning away from him waiting for the rejection to come. I felt a hand come under my chin turning me to face kaoru and in an instant I felt his lips on mine his hand letting go of my wrist to wrap around my waist, my eyes closed returning the kiss my hands reaching up to bury themselves in to his soft tresses.

!SNAP!

Me and kaoru both jolted from the kiss to find the whole host club behind us a camera in hikaru's hand, a wide grin on each of their faces "well it took you to long enough" hikaru said a large smile on his face. I watched as he waved the camera back and forth a smug look on his face "well, well what ever shall I do with this picture" he said as he laughed evil intent written all over his words. My eyes became the size of dinner plates, I let go of kaoru bolting over to hikaru but he already saw it coming and was now running away from me at full speed "HIKARU! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!"


End file.
